


Reward

by connorssock



Series: Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling, Cute, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Love all round, M/M, Multi, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/connorssock
Summary: For this prompt/comment: Touch starved Gavin is a must. Not used to gentle touches. Might be a huge soft spot for me. And obviously Gavin's need to constantly talk.Also Hank getting some love. I loved how you wrote him and was so happy he got plenty of fun too. Usually he just touches Connor and that's it. So loved that you got him to talk and touch Gavin.For everyone favourite androids I'd love to see them interact with the other humans. Like Connor getting along with Gavin despite his loud mouth. And RK900 interacting with Hank which I feel is rare to see as both have a dominant attitude.





	Reward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedStiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedStiles/gifts).



In terms of relationships, they were still in early days. They were still finding their comfort levels around each other and moving from being couples to something more. Gavin didn’t where he stood in the whole thing; he and Nines had worked out a happy dynamic, one they were both comfortable with. They’d messed around, first it was Nines and Connor who fooled around with both Hank and Gavin’s blessing. Then Connor had pulled Hank into the mess and Gavin spent the night sulking while the three of them had fun. At first he hadn’t realised he was grumpy not because Hank was touching his boyfriend but because he felt left out. Funnily enough it had been Hank who urged the other two to involve Gavin in their fooling around and then it was all four of them. They’d only got together like that a few times, mostly if three of them had time off together, not working the late shift, that was a miracle in itself.

They had time that evening. Hank and Gavin had worked the night shift while Connor and Nines relieved them in the morning.  The agreement had been that they would all gather at Hank’s for dinner and it hadn’t even been considered an option that Gavin would go home to his apartment for the day. Hank had steered him towards his car and they went back to Hank’s house in silence. Once inside, Gavin didn’t know what to do with himself.

“You wanted something extra before tonight?” he asked with a lewd leer.

Hank ignored him and threw a soft t-shirt at his head instead.

“What, want to tie me up? Shut me up with your fat cock for once? I promise I won’t bite. Much,” Gavin teased and watched as Hank stripped down to his underwear and slipped into a comfortable looking t-shirt.

“You know as well as I do that it isn’t what I’m after,” Hank finally muttered.

He patted the bed and looked at Gavin expectantly. It was hard not to miss the flicker of uncertainty that crossed Gavin’s face before he smoothed it over with something more cocky. Mustering up as much attitude as he could, Gavin crawled across the bed until he was kneeling in the middle, posture straight, arms clasped behind his back. His face fell a little when Hank only rolled his eyes.

“Get under the cover,” he grumbled and Gavin hurried to do as told.

As much as he liked being a brat, he wasn’t familiar enough with Hank to know what kind of response and retaliation he would get. He’d already messed up once it seemed, he didn’t want to push too much.

“Oh your side,” Hank urged him and Gavin swallowed thickly.

He couldn’t see Hank from his position but could hear him moving around and felt the bed dip under his weight. Gavin tensed, he felt vulnerable and exposed as the covers were lifted. Part of him worried about being struck, kicked out of the way for taking up too much of the bed. Maybe Hank had meant for him to curl up by the foot of the bed instead and he’d assumed too much. His muscles were coiled tight, ready for a blow.

The covers settled back around them and Gavin squeezed his eyes shut. He waited for Hank to chastise him, mock him. An arm curled around his waist and a warm body shuffled closer to his.

“You’re worse than Connor,” Hank grumbled. “Stiffer than an android. Relax, will you?”

A warm belly slotted against the curve of Gavin’s lower back while the arm curled up against his chest and pulled him closer. Hank’s forehead rested against the back of his neck while a cold nose pressed into his shoulder.

“Are we,” Gavin broke off in outrage, “are we fucking cuddling?”

“We’re spooning. Deal with it,” Hank mumbled and his breath ghosted across Gavin’s back in a warm puff.

To retaliate, Gavin pulled his legs up and pressed his cold feet against Hank’s thighs. It earned him a grunt of surprised discomfort but at no point was he pushed away or dislodged. If anything, Hank seemed to pull him in closer.

“Go the fuck to sleep Gavin,” Hank rumbled, obviously half way there himself already.

The fight drained from Gavin, despite himself, he relaxed into the hold and basked in the warmth that enveloped him. He didn’t even realise he’d fallen asleep.

Usually, when Gavin woke up, he sat up with his heart jackhammering while the worst alarm he could find blared by his head. On his days off he’d blink awake, body deciding he’s had enough sleep whether he wanted to curl back up and snooze or not. So to slowly blink awake, comfortable and warm was a novelty. He sighed and turned into the touch before he could fully comprehend that while there was a solid wall of warmth behind him, there was also someone in front of him and a hand was carding through his hair.

“I think he’s waking up,” a soft voice filtered through the haze and someone pressed a kiss to the back of his neck.

“Morning, kitten,” that was undeniably Hank.

Sleepily, Gavin stretched and pushed into the warmth behind him with a pleased hum.

“You’re gorgeous when you’re happy,” the soft voice in front of him piped up again and Gavin squinted against the low light in the room.

Connor smiled down at him, hands still running through his hair. Despite himself Gavin pushed into his palm and basked in the feel.

“I’m not a kitten,” he groused all the same though and that earned him a huff of a laugh.

“Whatever you say,” Hank amicably agreed and there was the sound of kissing from behind Gavin.

He watched as Connor’s warm brown eyes fixed on what was happening and his lips fell slightly open on a soft gasp. Curiosity outweighed the comfort and Gavin twisted to see what Hank was up to. He was greeted to the welcome sight of Hank on his back with Nines pressed flush against him and leaning down for a kiss. The way Hank’s neck arched up for more was something Gavin could relate to, he’d often found himself in the same situation.

“This is one heck of a wakeup call,” he grinned, “what’s the occasion?”

“It’s you being quiet for once,” Nines turned to look at him flatly which only made Gavin smile harder.

“Har-fucking-har. Still not a kitten though.”

“Of course,” Hank agreed easily, “but then Connor isn’t a puppy who follows me around all the time either, right?”

“What about him?” Gavin nodded at Nines rather than answer the question.

“My duckling,” Hank stroked a hand over Nines’ cheek in fondness. “The ugly little duckling who grew to be a terrifying yet beautiful swan.”

“Excuse me, I’m getting diabetes,” Gavin spat but he couldn’t look away from the image of Nines and Hank, so lost in staring at each other. There was a sudden vulnerability to Nines, an open trust that Gavin hadn’t seen before. He wants more of it though and wanted it directed at him.

“If you’re all done,” he grumbled and the other three looked at him expectantly.

“Yes?” Connor asked and Gavin shrank away from all the attention.

“I think kitten doesn’t want to be left out.”

“Not a kitten,” Gavin mumbled but couldn’t hide the light flush to his cheeks.

He’d been called many things in and out of the bedroom; a “heartless bastard,” a “cock slut”, “dumb bitch” and many other unsavoury things. Those he could deal with, had a lifetime of practice at shrugging the insults off but easy praise was a whole different matter.

“Of course not,” Connor easily agreed with him and leaned down to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

It blindsided Gavin, the sudden attention and affection that surrounded him. He almost choked on it but a hand on his chest grounded him. It took him a moment to realise that the hand was warm, slightly damp with sweat and Gavin tore his mouth away from Connor’s to look to the side. Hank was watching them with a small grin; hand on Gavin’s chest, feeling his heart thump against his ribs. Even better was the way Nines was propped up on his elbow behind Hank, chin hooked over his shoulder. Insistent fingers pulled Gavin’s face back towards Connor who kissed him again.

It was impossible to not feel arousal start to build low in his stomach. A simmering pool that ebbed and flowed as Connor moved the straddle his hips. Until that moment he hadn’t even noticed that Connor wasn’t wearing anything and a quick glance over revealed Nines’ bare shoulder too.

“Please may I?” Connor asked him so sweetly and Gavin could only nod mutely and watch.

His cock was gripped in a gentle yet firm hand and warm lube was spread over it before Connor was kneeling above him, head tipped back as he slowly sank down. A soft “oh fuck” left Gavin’s lips and his hips rocked up involuntarily, almost toppling Connor who laughed lightly at it.

Even though Gavin knew they weren’t alone in the bed, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Connor, the way he bounced on his dick. His hands found their way to Connor’s hip and encouraged him to lean forward, press down on his shoulders with his hands.

A thumb brushed against Gavin’s lower lip as he gasped for breaths. Unthinkingly, he opened his mouth wider and licked against the two fingers that pushed past his teeth. Above him Connor let out a moan, eyes transfixed on the way the fingers pressed against Gavin’s tongue before lips wrapped firmly around them and sucked. They at least had the benefit of keeping Gavin quiet, he liked to run his mouth, tell his partners how good they looked, how amazing they felt.

He moaned around the fingers and turned to look to the side. Nines was curled around Hank, an arm snaked around his middle and the soft shifting of the covers left Gavin in no doubt as to what was going on. Hank’s fingers pressed down in his tongue again, eyes glued to the way Gavin’s lips wrapped around them.

It was all too much; Gavin whined and tipped his head back, urged Connor to go faster as he tensed up and came with a cry. The fingers slipped from his mouth, left a messy trail across his cheek and Gavin could just about hear the way Hank’s breathing picked up before punching out of him with a muffled cry.

They drifted for a few minutes, Nines held Hank while Connor’s body weighed Gavin down.

“So, remind me what the occasion was?” Gavin groaned after their breathing had settled.

“You and Hank worked nights, Connor and I wanted to reward you for your hard work,” Nines replied and his had snaked over Hank’s body to grab Gavin’s.

“You didn’t, you know,” Gavin tried to make a gesture to encompass what his words failed to do.

“It’s sweet of you to think about us,” Connor rolled off him at that point, “but what makes you think that we’re not continuing this after dinner?”

Gavin barked out a harsh laugh and even Hank chuckled lightly. They absolutely did not scramble out of bed when Nines told them “dinner is on the table, the sooner you have it, the sooner you can come back to bed”. Gavin was fairly certain he broke his personal record for quickest dinner before falling back onto the bed with his lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> Still knocking around on tumblr (@connorssock) and Pillowfort (@vaderina)


End file.
